Crash and Burn
by BishiHarem
Summary: MugenFuu fic, with song Crash and Burn by Savage Garden. I'm begging you people for reviews. Have pity on a poor girl!


_**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door  
And you feel like you can't take anymore**_

Mugen narrowed his eyes. Jin followed his glare to Fuu, who was sitting in the corner of the stable they were staying at. She was rocking back and forth on the dirt floor, her arms wrapped tightly around her legs. Mugen looked away and tried to think. What was that word Jin had once mentioned? Sentiwhat? He scratched his mop of wild brown hair. Oh yeah. Something about feeling all sad and emotional and all that crap. But this itself was kinda weird. He plopped down next to Jin.

"Hey, you know what the hell her problem is?"

Jin opened one eye.

"I thought I already told you."

Mugen sighed.

"Yeah, I know. But…she's acting weirder than usual."

Jin turned.

"Yes, I agree."

**_Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_**

Nightfall had arrived, and everyone was bloated and exhausted. The kind man who owned the stable had treated them to an exquisite meal.

Mugen lay sprawled over the hay, while Fuu crouched in a corner, and Jin held a staring contest with the horse standing across from him. Mugen stared over at Fuu. She was acting fine now, (apparently food healed all wounds) but her previous behavior still worried him. What if she did it again? It was even worse than when she was ranting at them.

He groaned and ran his hand through his hair again.

_Women._

**When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day.**

He turned his attention back to her once again. Yup. It was back. Her expression was sad, moping. It made him want to puke. Stupid broad and her damned sunflower samurai!

There was a scritch-scratching sound as she slowly got up, and walked out the stable door.

His eyes followed her all the way.

Then, he finally decided to get up and follow her, grumbling all the while.

_**  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone  
**_

The place where they had decided to rest was actually quite beautiful. He looked around, drinking in his surroundings. The breathtaking glow of the full moon spilled all over the land and the river's water reflected it back, making it appear to glow. He cocked an eyebrow.

Kinda like some fairytale land.

He scanned the terrain; he'd be able to find her, with her scrawny figure and pink kimono.

Aha.

There she was, sitting by the river. The light being reflected off had made it kind of hard to spot her at first.

"Hey."

She barely turned, just so she could see over her shoulder.

"Oh, it's you."

What the hell?

_**  
Because there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breathe again  
**_

"Whaddya mean, "Oh, it's you?" Damn straight, it's me. Who'd you think? Pretty boy over there?"

"Yes."

"WHAT!"

"Well, I never thought you actually cared enough to want to check up on me."

_**When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned its back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart  
**_

This hit him with a full force. She didn't think he cared. Well, he _did _care, dammit!

In fact…maybe a bit too much…

Aw, crap.

"Listen," he growled, a poor attempt to keep his temper in check. "If I didn't _care, _then _I _wouldn't be the one saving your frikkin' ass all the time."

That got her attention.

"Who saves you all the time? Me! Not pretty boy over there. Who actually cares? ME! And if I didn't, don't you think I'd have let you die by now? Huh? Well, DO YOU!"

He was screaming now. But he couldn't help it. It wasn't fair. Why was he always made out to be the bad guy?

Then he realized.

She was in love with Jin.

That must be it.

Oh, god.

For the first time, he actually wanted to cry.

He turned to leave.

"I hope he turns out to be your perfect man. Sorry I wasn't good enough for you."

Every step was like trying to walk on the moon. The gravity seemed to pull him into the earth, like a heavy weight.

"No!"

There was a sudden blow, and he could feel her grasping his back.

"No. No. You've got it wrong."

He froze.

"I…worried…that when...the journey finally ended…I'd never see you two again. I don't want either you to go. Especially you, Mugen."

He could feel her hot teardrops splattering against his shirt.

"I also thought that you could never return my feelings."

His hands trembled.

"Please don't leave me alone here, Mugen."

**_  
Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone_**

He wriggled out of her grasp and faced her.

She was staring at her feet. He could see one of her tears clinging to her eyelash, and then splashing to the ground.

"Well, if you thought all that, then you're even stupider than I thought you were."

She looked up at him.

"I never thought I'd ever say this…but…"

She eagerly waited. Just hearing those words would send her over the moon.

But he hesitated.

She smiled and wiped her cheeks. "It's alright. I understand."

He smiled down at her. It was the first smile she had ever seen him give.

Then the two of them walked over to the edge of the lake and sat holding one another tightly.

Fuu smiled as she looked up at him.

Maybe he hadn't said it.

But know she knew.

And knowing was good enough.


End file.
